The Prince and the Pauper
The Prince and the Pauper is a traditionally animated film, producted by Walt Disney Pictures, directed by Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg, directors of "Pocahontas", based on the novel by Mark Twain of the same name, is the second production, the first was a short film featuring characters from Mickey & Co. This production is made in the style of the 90s. Plot London, 1537. King Henry VIII of England and his wife Jane Seymour celebrated the christening of their childrens twins, the princes Edward and Tom Tudor, but only one of them could inherit the crown and that was Edward who was the oldest. But the captain of the guard, a cruel and evil man who was not invited to the party, had an evil plan to rule England, did not like the princes, then he asked Mark and Hugo, two of his men to kidnap, take them and kill them laymen, these two men enter the chambers of kings and princes are caught, but one of them stumbles and falls Prince Edward to the floor, crying babies wake up her parents and thieves flee Prince Tom up to Offal Court, a very poor neighborhood, they were going to throw a well but heard someone coming and fled leaving the baby lying, came a couple of beggars and found it abandoned, were John Canty and his wife, she decides to adopt, she saw a pendant on his neck that put Tom that they gave at birth (Edward also had one that put his name), then call Tom Canty. The king ordered the guards to find the lost baby, but the captain said he had died believing he had been killed, then the kings wept for having lost one of the twins, one he had left Prince Edward. Ten years later, the twins grew up, Edward Tudor lived in the palace, his mother died shortly after the rapture of his twin brother, one day his father the king fell ill and had to prepare to be king. While Tom Canty lived in a small house in Offal Court with his adoptive father and adoptive grandmother since her adoptive mother died, they were thieves who beat him, also had two dogs called Nan and Beth. A Tom Canty was attracted to the palace, he felt like he was born there, then a going day and sneaks inside but the captain of the guard catches him and prince asks him to let go, this looks so hungry and gives you something to eat The two have their lives, and look in the mirror and are identical to look at their pendants with their names, then decide to change, Tom takes the place of the prince in the palace and Edward takes the place of the beggar and escapes the palace, the guards find him and throw him into the street. Everyone feels happy on the other side. Edward felt free outside the palace, he met Tom's dogs, Nan and Beth and went out to play with them until they came John Canty furious, (believing that the prince is his on), I ask where she was, Edward will said it was not Tom, was Prince Edward, but John did not believe him and began to mistreat, but Nan and Beth defended him, they all fled. Tom was happy living in a palace full of luxury, but the king was very ill called him (believing as he is Edward) said it was time that would be crowned king of England, but Tom told him he was not ready for that, as the captain of the guard told the king that his son is very young and does not know, then asked him to govern himself until his son comes of age (and could meet its goal of governing England and eliminate the Prince), but the king said no, Prince Edward had to learn, but he appointed his guardian from there he would watch, would send him teach. King Henry VIII died and Prince Edward be crowned king of England. Edward was mourning the death of his father, it was raining, he was hungry and cold, he took refuge in a place and slept until a monk came and took him. The next morning Edward woke up in a convent, the monk was actually Miles Hendon, disgraced a noble and told him it was Prince Edward and told him the whole story. Miles Hendon told the prince his, he was the conselor from his father the king, and a good friend, told him he was in his baptism, and he had a twin brother who was abducted and killed, and someone will miss the Thousands blame is innocent, he would be beheaded but fled and took refuge in a convent and passed by a monk. Edward needed to return to the palace, because he was to be the new king, walked the streets of London with his new friend Miles disguised as a monk. A herald announced that the prince was crazy because it was believed to be a beggar (that was Tom Canty), but Edward told the people that he is the true prince to be the king, but no one believed him came John Canty furious and it was Edward (thinking as he is his adopted son), captain of the guard called a doctor for me to see Tom if he is sick, this told him everything the doctor and showed her pendant with your name, the captain Mark and Hugo wondered privately if he really killed the Prince Tom and I responded that actually fled and abandoned, the captain suspected that the prince was Tom, the twin brother of Prince Edward survived. John was furious with his adopted son, he never wanted him to Edward revealed that her adoptive mother and he found in the street when he was a baby, she was the one who wanted to adopt him. Edward showed him a pendant with your name for you to believe that it is not Tom, and John still did not believe him and thought he had stolen, but Edward told him that when I am king punished, and fled, but John tell the guards the child was a thief, then the guards caught him and the captain recognized him and took him to prison. Tom had a dream explaining that he really is a prince and Edward is his twin brother. Upon awakening he was happy to be at home, the captain told him that his brother is not coming back, so Tom had to be the king. Edward was with Nan and Beth in jail but Miles saved them and went together to the coronation. When Tom was about to be crowned king, Edward arrives and interrupts and says that he is king, Tom said yes, the brothers were told the story to everyone and that the captain is an impostor, this was furious and confessed that he was the cause of their separation, wanted to rule England and wanted to kill them. Then the captain of the guard, Mark, Hugo, John Canty and his mother were taken to prison for his crimes. Edward was crowned king, "Edward VI of England", Tom and his dogs were left to live in the palace, he had returned to his home of birth along with his twin brother and Miles Hendon became the conselor of the new king. Characters Edward Tudor Tom Canty Miles Hendon Nan Beth The Captain of the Guard John Canty Mark Hugo Henri Tudor Grandma Canty Differences from the original novel In the novel Tom Canty and Edward Tudor were not brothers, they were just two identical children born the same day, while in the film they were twins brothers separated at birth. In the novel Tom Canty lived with his parents, his grandmother and he had two sisters named Nan and Beth, while in the film he lived with his adoptive father and his adoptive grandmother, his adoptive mother died and he had not sisters, Nan and Beth were the names of his dogs. Category:Movies Category:Animated films